Of Pride And Fire
by TrueHeartsGlow
Summary: It was never easy to accept.It was never easy to deny. When it comes to the feelings among them, things surely won't unfold the smooth way.
1. The Kiss

**The Kiss**

_-I already used that excuse. Oh, and that trick, too. It won't work again… What about the…? …Nuh, won't work for a second time._

_- Hmm, the Sakura-chan excuse? Yes, that's it. This one never fails._

_-…But even that will get old some time…or won't come handy at all times. Like that time we were alone. _

_Damn it…_

_-I need to find more ways to avoid him. Yes, I definately do._

_-By the way…I am late! __Believe it!_

_..._

_

* * *

_

His soles got deeper into the mud, as he made his way hustily to his team's gathering point, running breathlessly on the wet roads of Konoha. The clouds had got even bigger than before, and it seemed as there was some lightning at some area, somewhere away, though there was no sound. Which meant that it wasnt as near as the kitsune initially had thought.

The blond teen coughed heavily, rubbing his arms softly as he kept running. He felt as if he had caught a cold, and the sad part was that this time, he couldn't blame Kakashi for being late. Yes, cause Naruto this time was THAT late. He could imagine Kakashi arriving before him and making a sharp remark on how the knucklehead ninja wasn't there to mock him for his delay this time.

Finally, he started making out some thin figures from afar, standing under the big trees to seek protection from the light rain. It seemed like it was team 7. He grinned non chalantly, putting up his cheerful facade, but secretly getting ready to be scolded.

''Yooo, I am here, believe it!''

''It was about time, dobe.'' The usual sharp tongued raven teen sighed in boredom, as he rolled his eyes to the blonde.

''You shut up, teme!The milk I drank this morning had gone off last night, and I didn't see. And then I had to do my urgent needs which did take some good time…hehehe.''Naruto said, laughing sneakily , as he rubbed the back of his head lazily.

''Wait, why am I even explaining myself to you?''the blonde spat out, anger coloring his cheeks, to counter the demeaning eye rolling Sasuke had done at his words.

''Oi, Naruto, you're late and the usual brat both. Due to your delay, we won't go to the mission today. You should be glad though cause it was a minor one.'' Kakashi said, rubbing something in his pockets.

''Damn, sensei, I wasn't that late now!'' Naruto yelled, earning a frustrated glare from the whole of the impatient team.

''Naruto, cut it! Because of you, my hair got wet and my shoes got spoiled with mud!'' Sakura said, shaking her head in anger.

''But Sakura-chan, it's not my fault it's raining!'' Naruto said, looking at her kind of intimidated.

_Here it comes, here it comes, here it comes…_

''Ooooww! Sakura-chan, that hurts!'' Naruto sput out as soon as he got what he was expecting. Sakura had punched him on the head, once more.

''It is your fault though that we missed this mission. I got all this dirty for nothing! You bakaaaa!'' Sakura yelled, causing Kakashi to sigh and Naruto to cover his head in case of another powerful hit.

''Kids,kids, let's calm down now. As I said, you should be thankful it wasn't an important mission. And just a tip, you should do bicker somewhere warm, unless you want to catch a cold and repeat this on the next mission. I am off.'' Kakashi said , as he started walking away, carelessly.

''That wasn't even my point, Kakashi-sensei!'' Sakura exclaimed as she watched her teacher retrieting indifferently towards Ichikaru's.

''Sakura-chan, want to go for ramen? My treat, since I made you mad!'' Naruto said, grinning widely.

''Naruto you baka, you always make me mad! Anyways, that's a no. I am going to my house right now to change and clean myself.'' Sakura said carelessly, as she flicked her slightly wet hair and turned her back to a dissapointed Naruto.

''Sasuke-kun, what are you going to do?'' she asked, giving Sasuke her love sick glance.

''I will go home.'' Sasuke said raising his shoulders, not returning the glance.

Sakura stepped closer to Sasuke, as her fingers played nervously with her skirt.

''Uhm, may I walk you there, then?'' she asked, blushing softly, as she turned her gaze to the wet muddy ground.

''No,… thanks, Sakura.'' Sasuke did kindly, yet his tone was the usual indifferent it had been everytime she tried to approach him.

Her gaze immediately took on a depressed, disappointed blur.

''Oh, it's fine.'' Sakura laughed it off, returning her eyes on Sasuke. ''Another time, maybe.''

Sasuke didn't even bother to look at her, as he passed a hand through his hair and sighed silently.

''Sakura-chan, I can walk you home if you want!'' Naruto spat out suddenly, making Sasuke cringe at the loudness and Sakura stun in surprise.

''You baka, can't you yell any louder? And no, thanks, I can walk myself home alone just fine. I am off, now. See you later, Sasuke-kun. Bye, Naruto.'' She said, as she flicked her hair, disgusted with the mud and started walking away, towards her house.

''See you later, Sakura-chan!'' Naruto yelled, as he watched her going away disappointed.

He didn't really care if Sakura would accept him anymore or not. He had come to terms with the idea of her not liking him the same way he once liked her, more or less. He wasnt completely over her, though. He knew that. But he also knew it was nowhere near as strong as it used to be, some months ago.

And to be honest about it, he actually could even forget about her completely or ignore her at his best days. Or to be even more exact, he had come to realise, that his feelings weren't really an infatuation or romantic love, but more of affection, of the friendly –family like type. Or at least, that's what they had turned into. He couldn't tell anymore. There were other kind of feelings confusing his head and annoying his heart lately. And they all were about a certain rival…

That was also the reason why he had tried to get Sakura to let him go with her till her house, so he had a good excuse to avoid the raven without it coming off as strange. It seemed as his old infatuation came useful in some cases, such as this.

''Dobe, have you fallen asleep on your feet, again?'' Sasuke mocked, as he walked closer to Naruto.

''Shut up, teme, what do you know?'' Naruto showed his teeth, his face flashing a bright red. He was aware of that. What he wasnt aware of though, was whether that was just his anger or his…blushing whenever the raven was around him.

''More than you ever will, dead last.'' Sasuke countered, his voice cripping with irony as he walked slowly past Naruto, staring at the distance in tiredom, as he found shelter from the rain under the probing roof of a nearby house.

''Dead last? What is that supposed to mean, teme?'' Naruto spat, his voice getting louder, this time with irritation.

_I can't believe I came late today cause I spent last night thinking about this mean jerk! I hate you, Sasuke!...Then, why do I feel so strange in me, when I think of you or when you are close. Why can't I calm down inside me, why do I feel so upset out of you?..I don't get myself at all, anymore…_

''You heard me, dobe. Or do you want me to repeat so that your tiny brain will finally get it? If there's even a chance for this, that is.'' Sasuke said, smirking amused, as he heard Naruto's angry stomping steps on the mud, as he made his way towards the raven.

'' Saaasukeee…you make so maaad!'' Naruto yelled as he readened his fist threatincly for his teammate.

Just a second before the punch was to connect to the raven's back of head, Sasuke was behind Naruto in a flash, so close that his chest was almost connected to the blonde's back.

Even if Naruto couldn't see his friend, he could feel him close to his body. The heat emanating from the raven's was too familiar to ignore. It was the same heat that made him shiver whenever they came close or in contact while spatting, it was the same heat that made his own mind and heart go crazy and unable to work properly, it was the same heat that had him staring like lost and unfocused on the void in front of him, with his every sense taking in nothing but Sasuke's every movement or action.

Sasuke leaned slightly onto Naruto's shoulder without touching him, but still very close to his back.

''What is it, Naruto? '' the raven whispered softly into the blonde's ear, the husky voice sending shivers down Naruto's spine, making it even more difficult for him to stop standing there like frozen.

''Are the effects of that rotten milk still going on or…'' the same voice continued, in the usual rhythm. This did the trick. As soon as Naruto heard that last word, he felt his heart going off his chest, he felt as if was losing his mind in the fear of Sasuke being able to tell why he was acting so strangely.

In one instant, Naruto had turned around, ready to punch the raven, though, Sasuke was fast enough to dodge the sudden attack, by grabbing Naruto's fist in his hand tightly and using his other hand to push the blond against the wall.

Naruto's cerulean eyes shined with nervousness, as he stared right back into the glaring block orbs of his friend.

He tried to push Sasuke off. He wanted to bad to run away, to run to his house and lock himself inside and bang his head on the wall, till his sanity came back and he could stop feeling that way about Sasuke, till it all came back the way it used to be.

But Sasuke was pushing on the blond's chest very firmly, applying the right pressure to the right parts, so that he had Naruto unable to move, the blonde's back being connected flatly and surely with the cold wall.

''Let me go, temeeee!'' Naruto spout out. He could feel the violent but almost unseen trembling of his body, and he was thankful that it wasn't obvious to Sasuke. It wasn't from the cold, the rain, the humidity, or the cold he had caught. It was from the proximity, even if all the physical contact the two shared was strictly limited to Sasuke's hands on Naruto's chest and arm.

''Not before you tell me something.'' Sasuke returned in a low voice, looking into Naruto's light blue pools seriously.

'' Huh? What?'' Naruto flashed an angry red, as he realised his efforts to push Sasuke off were pointless.

''I have noticed you have been avoiding me lately.'' Sasuke's grip got slightly softer.

''Why?'' his voice had the slightest hint of anger as he asked, but Naruto couldn't help but think it was his imagination since it was gone as soon as he had noticed it.

''What are you talking about, teme? Has the rain got in your head?'' Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke, cursing gods and religions inside him because Sasuke had noticed his strange behavior. And now he felt even more akward than before, like that was possible.

''You know very well what I am talking about, Naruto. Why?'' Sasuke repeated behind gritted teeth, as he was losing his patience slowly.

''I am not avoiding you, damn it! Now let me go!'' Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke away putting all his strength, but as soon as his back had said bye to the wall, it soon felt again to its bones the familiar cold touch, as he was pushed back against it.

''No! You will reply first and then I will let you go, dobe.'' Sasuke yelled, trying to intimidate Naruto with the absolute tone of his voice.

The raven leaned even closer, putting more strength into keeping Naruto still. His face was so close to Naruto's, that the blond could practically feel his breath onto his skin. This time, the shivers that little sensation created, made his trembling so violent, that Sasuke noticed.

He cocked an eye brow at his teammate. Sure, it rained , but still ,it wasn't that cold to cause someone to tremble like that, especially if they were as thick skinned and tanned as the blond.

Naruto's eyes were pinned onto Sasuke's onyx spheres. Sasuke's gaze alone was enough to make him again unable to move. The heat between the two bodies was growing stronger, the embarassment bigger, and the tension in the air had become unbearable to Naruto by now.

_Why…why can't I …can't I…control myself…anymore?_

Naruto felt his eyes watering, yet he tried his hardest to keep those tears from falling away. Liking Sasuke in that way was one thing, but this being so easy to read was another. And in his embarassment, his mind didn't work properly, taking Sasuke's every expression or word as a confirmation that the raven had seen behind his facade…

…Which threatened to fall off anytime now, along with the tears that were nesting in the corners of his eyes.

And Sasuke had noticed. He almost let his grip loosen for an instant, as he didn't expect what he saw, but he regained his composure just as fast.

''What's wrong?'' the raven whispered, his voice sounding kind of lost to Naruto's ears.

The blonde gave him an uneasy look. Why couldn't he just drop it and let him go?

''Teme, you have to let me go…And don't stand so close damnit!'' Naruto spat out, shaking his head in denial.

''If you answer, I will. So, what's keeping you , Naruto-chan? '' Sasuke said mockingly, as he leaned his face even closer to the blond, to the point that their noses were just an inch away.

''Sasuke, let go!'' Naruto said, trying to hide his maddening blush as his captivated orbs kept staring into the onyx ones, trying to keep up his tough facade, but gradually failing.

''Answer.'' Sasuke's monotone voice was heard once more, as the raven was staring back at the cerulean orbs, as if he was feeling unfased from the proximity. Instead, he took a further step forward, thus coming even closer to Naruto, if possible.

At that point, Naruto felt his last glimpse of self control leaving him, and all he could think, feel, or process was how close Sasuke was to him. And that he itched…he was so close to him, that he itched…

And he did it. Just like that. Without even having the time to think or to react or to consider or to be afraid. His body had acted before he could control it. And he had leaned forward till their lips touched.

The softest, lightest, purest touch ever. But still a connection, a bold move,…a kiss.

A peck on the lips. That was his answer, uncosciously. But Naruto had already pulled away and Sasuke's grip had long ago loosened.H is hands had dropped on his sides like lost, as if he had been striken by the lightning that was heard the instant Naruto kissed him.

He kept staring at Naruto wide eyed, contemplating if he had just imagined what had just happened. Naruto felt too akward to talk, too stunned with his own self, too small for words.

All he could do was look back into Sasuke's eyes, expecting the storm to burst anytime soon.

''…did you just?''Sasuke's voice was fickle, kind of weakened, and it gave out disbelief.

_Great. But what did I expect? Baka Naruto! Baka baka baka! You ruined everything! Oh Kami-sama, make me vanish right now!_

''No!'' Naruto's mouth was faster than him.

Sasuke gave him now a sober but angry look.

''Dobe, I am not crazy, I know what I saw. Or what I felt…whatever.'' Sasuke whispered, his voice colored with anger and incoprehension.

Naruto felt himself blushing' it was one of those rare times that Sasuke lost his words, and he found it somewhat comforting at the moment, not really understanding why.

''I mean…yes…I mean…I…You?..''if Naruto had felt slightly relieved before, now he felt ten times worse than his worst times. Losing his own words while trying to explain the unexplainable wasn't of the best kind of luck he could have at the moment.

''Dobe…Explain!'' Sasuke ordered, losing his patience, as he took two steps back, looking at Naruto as if he didn't know him.

''Damn it! Fine, I will! Just…wait, it's not easy, I think…I think…''

''What?'' Sasuke interrupted, too impatient and embarassed to let him finish.

''I…I like you!'' Naruto said, blushing all over his round face, as he put a hand on his cheek, trying to calm himself down.

''I told you not to come close, teme. You can hate me now if you want or tell me to get lost, but that's why, that is why I was avoiding you. Here's my answer, hope you are happy now, you idiot!...You can hate me now…'' Naruto said in a defeated mood, as he looked away, trying to hold back his tears. Even though he didn't seem half as weak as he felt, he still didn't want to break down in front of Sasuke. This would just do things worse and give Sasuke another reason in the list to mock him for. The kiss was just enough for one day or for the rest of his life, if he could hope.

Naruto turned his feeble gaze back to Sasuke, to watch his reactions. Sasuke's stare became gradually from lost to angered and disgusted.

_..I knew he'd react like that. Silly me, I hoped for just too damn much._

''What kind of lame joke is this? What are you planning? Just grow up already and go home before you catch a cold.'' Sasuke said coldly, his body stiff as in a defensive stance.

Naruto this time felt anger coloring his cheeks and not blush.

''This isn't a joke, Sasuke! I wouldn't joke about something like that! How damn low do you really think of me, teme?'' Naruto shouted angry, shaking his fists at Sasuke.

Sasuke's gaze suddenly returned to its usual cold and unreadable expression.

''Too much. Prove it.'' Sasuke said as if he was provoking him but not really expecting him to accept.

''You offend me and you ask me to prove it in the same time? Teme, you're something else!'' Naruto spoutted.

''I am not the one playing randomly sick jokes to my teammates.'' Sasuke replied, his voice being calm. It seemed controlled though, even so.

''I told you it's not a joke, teme!'' Naruto said, feeling secretly hurt that Sasuke found it so hard to believe. Yet he had no other choice now than dealing with the consequences of his actions. He couldnt avoid him forever, especially not after this.

''And I think it's obvious that I don't believe you, dobe.'' Sasuke said, the anger in his voice returning briefly before it went away again.

''Fine, then. Have it your way!...What do you want me to do?'' Naruto thought, still not believing he had just told Sasuke the truth about his feelings without running away or hyperventilating.

''Kiss me.'' The reply was short and to the point. So much, it actually made Naruto step back in surprise and his cerulean pools to widen in shock.

''What?'' he asked, his voice faded and unsure.

''You heard me. Kiss me, again. If that's not a joke, then I don't see what's so damn hard about it.'' Sasuke said, staring stably at Naruto.

''If you're sure about it then fine…I did it before, so why not again?'' Naruto said, shaking his shoulders as if this wasn't a big deal.

''Of course, I am sure, dobe. I am the one who asked you to do it.''Sasuke said in a serious tone, sighing as he watched Naruto stepping closer.

Sasuke crossed his hands on his chest, looking at Naruto expectantly, but something about his stance was showing that he was certain Naruto would fail to keep up.

Naruto just nodded, trying to give confidence to himself, as he covered softly the small distance separating them. He felt kind of taken aback by Sasuke's defensive stance, the way his body was standing stiff, with his arms crossed on his chest. It reminded anything but a kissing scene. And Naruto wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Especially with the intense trembling of his body as he got breath close to the raven, readening himself for the act.

He looked into Sasuke's eyes as for reassurance, but the raven was looking coldly at him, not letting out any kind of emotion but this of incredulity.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning onto his teammate, till his chest connected with Sasuke's crossed arms, as if keeping him from passing the limit. Non the less, the kitsune connected his lips to Sasuke's once more, making this peck last one second more than the first.

When he pulled away and opened his eyes to look at Sasuke, the raven had still the same blank, mocking expression he had before.

Naruto waited patiently for an answer.

''This wasn't what I meant.'' Sasuke said flatly, staring at Naruto provokingly.

''But …I kissed you, didn't I?'' Naruto asked, looking like lost at his teammate.

''…With tongue. Dobe.'' The raven said, seriously.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

''You…you want me to use tongue?'' Naruto asked, dumb founded, like a kid that was learning for the first time how babies are made.

''Why would I ask something you did before for proof, you baka? Yes, that's what I mean. Now, if you can't do it, just admit you were joking.'' Sasuke said, his hands still on his chest, crossed and defensive.

''I wasn't joking, damn it! I would never do that!'' Naruto said, feeling his shivering becoming moreintense at the thought of kissing Sasuke like that alone.

''Then do it. Or go away.'' Sasuke said, as if this was a piece of cake.

''I will…okay? Just, give me some time and I will.'' Naruto said, taking deep silent breaths as he tried to calm down.

''Hn.''

After a prolonged silence, Naruto stood his gaze again, with fake confidence, as he walked back closer to Sasuke. A million thoughts, like a crazy swarm of bees, had invaded his hurting mind: _What if he gets disgusted when I do this and pulls away suddenly and never talks to me again? What if he runs away when he sees I am really up to do this? He doesn't seem like he expects me to attempt this, he doesn't even believe me. So complicated._

He stood his ground stably and looked into Sasuke's eyes. Closing his after some seconds, he leaned forward and pressed his lips again onto Sasuke's. The raven didn't pull away…yet.

He took another deep breath and hold it in for some seconds, before finally letting his tongue slide shyly out of his mouth and touching Sasuke's lips, asking for entrance.

To his surprise, after some seconds, Sasuke opened his mouth to give him access and Naruto felt his heart getting wings for an instant.

_This is the last test. If I can't get through, he will think I was lying. And If I do it, he will run away. Oh god. What to do?_

Realising that everytime he used his mind, it wasn't of much help, if not the opposite, he shut any thoughts down and he just let his instict guide him.

And soon enough, his tongue was inside Sasuke's mouth, moving around shyly and unexpertidly to play with Sasuke's own, explore his perfect teeth, his soft gums, to taste his saliva, taste him, taste Sasuke. It was his first kiss so he wasn't sure if he was doing it the right way, but he didn't care, he didn't have that luxury right now. It was already enough of his will to use in order to not break the kiss and run away.

Thinking of running away…Sasuke hadn't run away by then, instead he stood still, as if observing or even taking in Naruto's kiss. He wasn't replying, but he wasn't running away either. Which was good…partly.

Naruto pulled away and let his breath out, relieved that this was over but also flashed from the heat that his body was in due to that kiss.

He noticed that Sasuke's eyes were closed the moment he had opened his own, but some seconds later, he was again looking into the familiar onyx orbs.

His expression or the feeling in them though, he could not read. And this was worse than any other kind of reaction. Not the way he felt so flustered and heated up right now.

_You cold bastard._

''Do you believe me now?'' Naruto asked, taking in short and fast breaths, trying to ease himself down from the excitement.

''You like me?'' Sasuke asked, in surprise.

''Yes. That's what I have been trying to tell you, teme.'' Naruto sighed, blushing at the admittance.

''Okay.'' Sasuke said, letting out a light sigh.

Naruto looked at him, feeling his heart ready to break from the nervousness.

''Is that all you have to say? Don't you hate me or want to mock me?'' _or feel the same way about me?_

''Actually, I don't know how to feel about this.'' The raven said raising his shoulders in confusion.

_Ouch._

''I understand. It's ok. You can as well forget it ever happened! I promise, I don't…won't mind!'' Naruto said, grinning in embarassment, as he rubbed his head hustily.

'' Naruto,…I think it'd be best if we avoided each other for some time.'' Sasuke said lastly, looking pensively at his teammate.

_I won't mind …but I'll hurt. _

_I hurt. _

''Oh, uhm, okay, teme, sure thing! I have been doing this a lot lately, it won't be something new for me. I mean, it's just fine. Don't worry, I mean I will be fine!''

''I don't.'' Sasuke said softly in a low but firm voice, as he turned around and started walking slowly away under the rain.

Naruto couldn't help but watch as the person that had captured his heart was throwing it just as carelessly into the mud.

The rain had now become stronger, and it was falling all over him, soaking him worse than before.

Sasuke had faded into the distance, leaving him behind with the ghost of their kiss memory haunting his confused mind.

Then he leaned his head downwards, as his depressed gaze fell to the dirty ground.

And he sighed.

_Tbc :D_

_

* * *

_

**Ok, so this is my new SasuNaru yaoi story, but it may have other pairings as well, such as NaruSaku or SasuSaku, depends on my mood. I might even have a triangle, if I see it fit.**

**But don't worry the main and final pairing will be SasuNaru. I don't know if I will keep on writing more chapters. Tell me what you think and if this is worth it, I may give this a try. **

**Thank you. :D**

**And I am out…!**


	2. Pointless

**Pointless**

The blonde kitsune sat uncomfortably on his bed, trying to suppress his annoying cough.

''_Great, I caught this cold when I needed it the least! Nontheless, I will show up on time, today. I hate having to confront Sasuke but I hate more staying in the blind about the kiss. I need to clear it out with him, even if his rejection will hurt me badly.''_ Naruto thought as he sat up and started straightening out his usual orange uniform. The cough was getting worse every passing minute and the headache on his head could very well pull down walls with its intensity. It was a miracle how he found the will to get up with all this. It seemed like his feelings for his teammate were more important than his personal well being to him.

He wiped out his runny nose with a small paper he found on his night stand and stood up with effort, throwing the dirty paper into the small bin next to the door with one long but fine shot. He immediately felt dizzy and things around him started to go black, as he lost his powers and fell back on his bed like a powerless and lifeless ragged doll.

Nontheless, Sasuke always in his mind, urging his every desperate move this morning, he based himself on his elbows and pushed forward with every will left inside his sick body. He almost stumbled as he stood up from the great effort he had put in it, but he fast regained his balance.

With slow but fickle moves, he put on his trademark outfit and walked to his bathroom slowly. He washed his face tiredly and tried to smile to himself in the mirror. But the kid looking back at him in his reflection had a broken grimace on his face instead of his usual optimistic smile. He wondered if it was out of his exhaustion due to the flue that was tormenting him or because Sasuke's questionable reaction had affected him all that much. He didn't know. He was just confused.

He brushed his hair hurridly and gave one last look at the mirror, reflecting a very pale and weak looking boy. He was scared of his own image. He had never seen himself looking that weak, except for that time when he was 7 and he was down with the flu for the first time.

He gave out a weak smile and walked out of the house, almost dragging himself towards his destination. Good thing was that he wouldn't be late this time, since he had woken up early enough to be there on time.

Villagers who saw him walking on the street slowly and weakly gave him weird looks, some seemed worried, some seemed annoyed, some just curious. He ignored all the staring, since the only strength that have been left in him would be better of used to reach his destination and not put up pointless fights with the indiscreet and rude villagers.

Once close to the gathering spot, under the trees and 20 metres away from Ichikaru's, Naruto observed only two figures standing there, waiting patiently.

_Kakashi must be in delay again. No wonder, there._ He thought smirking satisfied that this time he wasn't the one to be the latest.

But the more he walked towards there, the taller one figure seemed to be, and the more it looked like his teacher. He rubbed his eyes in question. 5 steps more and he could see clearly: it was Kakashi and Sakura. But,…Sasuke? Where was he? He was never late?

_Oh no…_

His heart beat loudly in his chest.

_Sasuke never misses missions or training. He must have caught a cold and it's all my fault! He must hate me now!_

He shivered as he finally reached the two others. He was sick himself, but he had forgotten all about his condition, all he had cared for was to talk about last day with Sasuke and make things go normal again. But Sasuke hadn't showed up and now all he had managed was to seem like an idiot to his team for going there in the condition he was.

He shrugged visibly, as he coughed intensely before coming and standing next to Sakura who looked at him as if he had been puked on.

''Morning, team!'' he yelled, his voice not as loud though as usual out of his weakness.

''naruto-baka! What happened to you? You look ugly!'' Sakura snorted moving slightly away from Naruto.

Kakashi suppressed his laughs.

''Erhm, Sakura…I think Naruto is down with the flu. But that's not what bothers me. Naruto, why you came today if you are ill?'' the white haired sensei asked.

''Oh my god, Naruto, are you okay?'' Sakura yelled panicked as she placed her hand on Naruto's forehead causing him to blush slightly.

''Oh my, oh my! Kakashi-sensei, he's burning!'' Sakura yelled. Kakashi gave naruto a concerned glance and walked closer, placing his hand on his forehead, as Sakura had done before.

Immediately his gaze turned strict.

''Naruto, you seem to be in a very bad condition. You don't show up on oither days when you are completely fine but you do come when you are like this? Kids, these days.'' Kakashi sighed.

''Hey hey, you two! I am fine. I just didn't want to be late for today's mission since we lost last day's one out of me! Believe it!''

Kakashi caught Sakura's punch that was ready to collide with Naruto's face and then turned his gaze to the blonde ninja, raising a sarcastic eye brow.

''Not only are you stupid but you are also irresponsible. By coming with us today, in the condition you are, not only wont you be able to work properly in the mission but you will also put in danger your fellow teammates, since you can transfer them your flu.'' Kakashi finished stepping away.

'' . Seriously, Naruto I knew you aren't the brightest, but…what were you thinking?'' Sakura spatted, glaring daggers at naruto.

_Sasuke. _

''I am sorry, Sakura. You know me.'' He laughed it off, rubbying his head awkwardly.

''Whatever, Sasuke-kun didn't show up, either. I wonder if he's okay.'' Sakura said, suddenly her voice becoming concerned.

''Sasuke is down with the flu as well, he won't come today. I went to see him last night to talk about some personal training I have to do with him and he told me he didn't feel well and that if he didn't show up tomorrow, it meant he was probably sick. Unlike you, Naruto, Sasuke had the mind to think not only for himself but for the better of the whole team. I suggest you take this as an example.'' Kakashi said, as he walked away, making Naruto fume in anger.

''And since, both you and Sasuke cannot take part in the mission today, I will just go train with Sakura and apologize to the lady for the cancel and ask team 11 to accompany her out of Konoha. But you better take good care of yourself, today, Naruto. Lady Tsunade wont be as understanding with us as she has been so far if we keep on skipping missions.'' Kakashi said as he walked ahead, with Sakura following him pensive.

''Don't worry about granny, Kakashi-sensei! I can handle her! No big deal!'' Naruto yelled, earning an angered look from Sakura.

''You better be able to handle this, if it happens again,you baka!'' she yelled and then silenced as Kakashi nodded to her to keep walking.

''Naruto, go home. I will send someone to look at you later in the day.'' Kakashi said as his voice and figure faded in the distance.

''You don't have to, Kakashi-sensei! I'll be fine!'' Naruto yelled but he doubted if they could hear him anymore.

_Heh, I bet Sakura was angry more because Sasuke didn't show up rather because we lost today's mission._ He thought with a hint of jealousy but he fast drawned it down. Sakura was something like a sister-friend to him, he couldn't make such nasty thoughts about her just because he liked Sasuke.

He coughed bad , so bad that his whole body trembled and threatened to give up on him. He stood silent for some moments, then regained the strength to walk. He walked steadily and cautisouly to Ichikaru's. Even if ill, his apetite for ramen never ceased to burn fiery inside him. He walked in the shop and sat down, looking at Ichikaru with his worn out look.

''Hey hey, Ichi! Give me some ramen miso, I am as hungry as ever!'' he yelled, causing people around to cringe in the loudness.

''Naruto-boy, you seem exhausted. What's wrong?'' the man asked, observing the young man with concern.

''I am sick. So I need to eat to get better!'' Naruto said, laughing it off.

Ichikaru gave him a strict look.

''If you're sick you should be inside your warm house, recovering. I ain't serving ill people in my shop!'' the man said kinda sadly.

''Oh come on, don't do this to me! You know how much I love ramen!'' Naruto said, sighing desperate.

''Just give him what he asked for. I will take the blame on me if anything bad happens to him.'' A familiar voice behind him said and soon Naruto felt a hand tapping on his shoulder.

He turned around in a flash, surprisingly fast for his condition. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his wan face once he saw Iruka standing behind him.

''Iruka-sensei! How come you're here?'' Naruto asked, as ichikaru rolled his eyes and made his way towards the ramen bowls.

''I'd ask the same about you, Naruto. Shouldn't you be in your mission right now?'' Iruka asked as he took a seat next to the blonde.

''I wanted to go but Kakashi wouldn't let me because I am sick! Believe it!'' Naruto said earning a concerned gaze from his former teacher.

''Sick, huh? You seem like it. But you should have stayed in your bed, if that's the case, unless you wanna stay like this forever.'' Iruka said, smirking ironically.

''Yeah, yeah I know, I messed up again unlike Sasuke-sama who did the right thing and stayed in his house.'' Naruto said ironically, frustration starting to build up in his characteristics.

''Sasuke?'' Iruka asked, raisin an eye brow.

''Yeah yeah, that bastard. He's sick, too, as he told Kakashi-sensei. So, he didn't go to the mission either. Unlike me, he stayed home like the perfect good boy he is.'' Naruto said mockingly.

Iruka seemed more surprised now.

''That can't be true.'' He said, looking momentarily over Ichikaru who had just served them their ramen.

''What do you mean?'' Naruto asked, unsure.

''Sasuke can't be ill. Nor is he home. I just saw him minutes ago at the library, searching for a book. ''

Naruto's eyes snapped open in disbelief.

''You…did…what? Sasuke?''

''I didn't have the chance to ask him what he was doing there but I knowing him I figured he'd have a good reason to skip…''

Naruto didn't even let Iruka finish his phrase, as he was up on his feet before he had the time to complete it.

''Thanks for the ramen, sensei! I have to go now!'' he yelled as he spined off out of the shop as fast as he could, forgetting how dangerous it was putting all that strain on him.

He couldn't run fast enough, it was as if he was merely waking fast but he was doing his best to go as faster as he could. He heard Iruka protesting in the background but the voice soon faded as now he was making his way towards the library. He was so mad at Sasuke.

That bastard lied to us! He ain't ill, he is merely avoiding me, I know it's that!

But he…he wouldn't even miss training for any reason in the past, but he wont show up out of me now! Does he hate me all that much? Well, he'd better be a man and come tell me to my face that he despises me. I won't take any more of his ignorance!'' Naruto thought as he balled his fists, before entering the building, exhausted as he was.

As he was making his way towards the corridor, he ran across Lee, who looked at him with furrowed eye brows.

''Naruto! Where did the power of youth vanish in you? You seem so tired, Naruto!'' Lee said, shaking Naruto from his shoulders, surprised.

''Lee, calm down. I am just down with the flu, the power of youth shall return when I am better.'' Naruto said trying not to laugh with Lee's funny reaction.

''Hmmm, you are sick?'' Lee did incredibly.

''Then what are you doing here?'' he asked raising a confused eye brow.

''I went to meet team 7 this morning but Kakashi let me off, saying I was an idiot and so on. And I don't want to stay all day inside four concrete walls, looking at the ceiling.'' Naruto said but Lee didn't seem convinced. Well he couldn't tell him he was looking for Sasuke.

Suddenly, his heart stopped. With the corner of his eye , he could see someone with raven hair blue outfit and holding some books in his lap, staring frozen at him.

He turned his head slowly and his eyes locked with Sasuke.

Lee stood there looking at them confused but said nothing.

Nor Naruto, nor Sasuke said anything. Both locked into each other's surprised eyes, both feeling too akward to speak.

The first who snapped out of it was Sasuke, who removed his gaze from the blonde, regaining his emotionless composure. He started walking towards him, then past him, and then out of the building.

Naruto couldn't believe in his eyes. Even when all they did was insult each other, Sasuke would still aknowledge his presence in some way, even if negative one. He had never ignored him so pointidly, unless they had fought badly before.

And what hurt more, is that Naruto thought he knew the reason behind Sasuke's strange behavior.

He wanted to run after him and push him to discuss about everything they had to discuss, but he just didn't have the emotional strength anymore. He had overestimated himself, thinking it'd be way easier than it actually was. And now, Sasuke was walking away towards his house, Lee was staring dumb founded at Naruto and the last one was staring at the ground, trying to suppress the tears that were threatening the corners of his eyes.

''Naruto, are you okay?'' Lee asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, thinking the blond seemed like he was about to faint from the weakness.

''Don't worry, Lee. I guess I should just have stayed home, today.'' Naruto said, as he sighed silently before turning around.


	3. Tension

Tension

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto woke up in his bed, feeling sore but not as numb as before. He had spent the night alone, suffering in fever, cough and a closed throat but what was even worse than the physical pain , was his emotional one. Even if Sasuke hadn't come back to Naruto with a definite answer yet about the kissing event, his actions spoke louder than any words ever could. What Naruto had felt ever since the day they kissed was rejection, rejection, rejection.

Only no one of them had had the courage to address the matter openly, and the words hanged somewhere in the air, threatening to blow their ties up and rip them apart for good. And this was worse than setting it clear even if the outcome was different from what Naruto wanted.

Because even if Sasuke told Naruto he didn't feel the same way for him, it would still be better than him ignoring and avoiding the blonde all the time as if he was an annoying pest he was trying to get rid off. At least, giving him a proper answer would make it feel as if Sasuke still held some respect for Naruto, or at least that's how it was in Naruto's hurting mind.

Naruto sat straight on his bed and slammed his shaking hand against the clock that kept going off, screaming infuriated to alert him that it was time to go for training. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, then eyes and fell back on his bed, weak and sleepy.

The worse had gone, Naruto had experience with getting by the flu, since he lived alone and more than often he had to take care of himself all alone. It was very hard at start but then he got used to it. He knew that all he had to do when this happened was to stay inside the heavy covers of his bed and sleep sleep sleep till he felt better.

He had no clue if that's what ill people were supposed to do but it was what worked for him and since he was weakened by the flu , he didn't have the power to even make soup for himself, so it wasn't like he had many options. Therefore, he still survived so it meant his technique worked somewhat.

Absent mindly, he wondered what Sasuke did when he was down with the flu. He lived alone, as well. Did he do the same things Naruto did when this happened? Did he sleep the way Naruto slept, in the exact position Naruto did, thinking the same things he did, getting up at the same times to go to toilet, recovering in the same period of time he did? Did Sasuke feel as brave as Naruto felt even if flu felt like flaming cancer in his body?

Did the loneliness of his empty room make this feeling ten times worse, knowing there was no one there to take care of him, even if he was as weak to even shake a finger? But did he as well, in the same time, feel so strong , so powerful inside him, just because even despite knowing all that, he was determined to get through it at all costs?

Naruto couldn't help but wonder for all these things. The light fever that was starting to fade away seemed to make him think of trivial things as those harder. Taking a decision on the spot, he pushed himself up on the mattress and stood up, making some shaky steps away from his soft bed.

He walked towards his bathroom to wash his face off the fever and the illness. Normally, when he was sick he didn't feel like being around anyone, but he did catch himself longing for Sasuke's presence. But all this Sasuke obsession made him feel like an lost stray puppy that was revolving around the first random person that showed any kind of kindness to it but then ignored it and kept walking. The person kept kicking the puppy away but he would always recover the initial hurt and follow back, with unwavering faithfulness, sure in his desperation that he had nowhere else to go to.

His feelings for Sasuke blinded him. And what was worse was that he knew that and he couldn't do anything to change this fact. He felt as if he had chained his soul willingly to Sasuke's existence and maybe only death could undo this very devotion.

It was just a feeling he had, and it felt too much since he and Sasuke sure had a close bond-even if no one of them would admit it out loud for their life-but he felt as if he had known Sasuke all his life. He wondered if the depth of their bond was really that big, given the superficiality of their every day interaction of if his crush on the raven just blinded him to the core.

_What am I thinking? He will never feel the same way for me. Dwelling in such thoughts is so not like me! It's Sasuke we're talking about! Why do I let that bastard affect me so much?_

Naruto thought ,as he splashed cold water on his face. The cold feeling against his heated up skin made him cringe in reaction. He looked at his face in the dirty mirror.

He felt surprised when he noticed how it seemed as if a tear ran down his left cheek on his reflection. Then again, it could have been the water he had thrown at his face.

It was impossible that he might have been crying without having noticed.

_Right?_

**Sasuke's POV**

The random meeting with the dobe was very awkward. I can't keep on skipping, though. Nor can he. It's funny how he's the one avoiding me when he was the first to do the move that day. As expected, he doesn't have what it takes for this. But nor do I. That's why I have to avoid this, at all costs. That ass clown is making me feel so embarrassed about that event that I can't even talk openly about it. I should never have asked him to kiss me. The thing is though that I never thought he would actually do it. But what's the real mistake here is that I didn't pull away when he did. And I don't know why…

Anyways, if he wants a war, he will have one. It's an Uchiha he's messing with, afterall.

Even though, no one could see the slightest hint of emotion on the raven's face as he walked silently on the street on his way to the training grounds, Sasuke couldn't calm down the inner storm going on inside him, as all those above thoughts flooded his head and pestered his mind ever since his last random encounter with Naruto.

It was weird how a small, tiny part of him longed to make up with his teammate and things to be normal again between the two boys but that other bigger part of him was furious and mad at the thought of Naruto avoiding him. He was torn in two parts, but as far as his self awareness went, only the latter existed for him. At least for the time being.

He unplugged his hands from his pockets lazily, as his face took on a pensive expression. He had seen Iruka earlier on his way, and the man hadn't missed the chance to tease him about his lie to skip the last mission. But Sasuke could read people very well and he could see that behind the friendly teasing, Iruka seemed kinda mad about it. It must have been the teacher side of his surfacing. His students must do this to him often, Sasuke thought, not without a hint of malicious sarcasm.

What he didn't know though was whether Iruka had told Kakashi about his lie or not.

And truth is, given the bad feeling he had, he wasn't looking forward to it.

Raising his gaze from the earth, he realized he had reached the meeting spot, already. He sighed silently and made his way towards Kakashi. Sakura was sitting on a rock, having her eyes closed softly and her left hand under her chin to support her sleepy head.

He averted his gaze from his pink haired teammate and focused on Kakashi.

''Hn.'' He muttered, not in the brightest of the moods.

''Ohayo, Sasuke. You showed up today.'' Kakashi said, faking a slightly surprised look.

_Yup, news get around fast. Remind me to get back at that meddling Iruka bastard._

Sasuke thought in grudge at Kakashi's pun.

''Hn.'' Sasuke muttered, seemingly brushing it off. He just didn't feel like opening that theme, since it involved Naruto and he didn't feel like coming up with a good lie so early in the morning.

Plus, it was his way of showing Kakashi how ''much'' he counted him and his ironic hints. But Kakashi didn't take it well.

''Listen, Sasuke. I won't ask what's wrong with you and Naruto, nor do I care. But whatever it is, please, try to work it out. I don't want your personal quarrels to cause any trouble to my team.'' Kakashi whispered, taking Sasuke farther away from the sleeping Sakura.

''I know maybe I am asking too much from you, I know very well how immature Naruto can be. But that's why I ask this from you, since you are more mature. We have gone back with training and we skipped missions we shouldn't have. I can't have this going on.'' Kakashi said, his face taking in a serious expression as he studied Sasuke's emotionless face.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Sasuke said rather lazily.

_Damn that wolf eye boy, he really has an eye for such stuff._ Sasuke thought inside him rather angered. Having to deal with Naruto as it was was enough to drive him insane. He didn't need Kakashi meddling in, as well.

''Don't play fool to me, Sasuke. We both know what's going on between you two.'' Kakashi said, his face taking an expression Sasuke couldn't read.

For a second, the raven's heart beat in fear.

_What does he really know?_

''What's going on?'' Sasuke dared to ask, raising an eye brow, as he tried to suppress his inner storm that threatened to break the smooth lines of his perfectly pale face.

His voice came out as uninterested, at best.

And Sasuke was glad about it.

''Sasuke…don't tell me you're gonna deny now this antagonism thing going on with Naruto. Since day one you both have been trying to surpass each other. At first, I thought this was good to exist in my team, since it would force you both to become better but now…just…not to this extent. I don't want it causing problems like it has lately. So, whatever it is that made you both acting so weird, deal with it. Am I clear?'' Kakashi said, sighing tired.

Sasuke gave him a slightly surprised look but it was gone as fast.

_So, he doesn't know._

He felt relieved Kakashi had no clue about the real matter. Nor like he could have anyway, but Sasuke was just being paranoid with everything going on.

''Fine, if that's what you want to hear. Speaking of the dobe, he is late, again.'' Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

Kakashi gave Sasuke a long deep look but then his face brightened up.

''No surprise there.'' The silver haired man said, looking off in the distance.

An orange figure had started being visible in the horizon as both men looked at it, rather uninterested.

Or at least, that's what one of them let show. Sasuke felt his heart beating very fast and his anger returning when he saw Naruto approaching. He seemed his usual cheerful self too.

_So, now he's gonna pretend nothing happened? He won't like the outcome, I can promise that._ Sasuke thought, feeling the need to restore his hurt pride.

''Ohayo! I am here, safe and sound, believe it!'' the blonde ninja yelled causing Sakura to jump up from the rock she was sitting on in shock. Naruto's loud yells had awoken her.

''Naruto, you baka!'' Sakura yelled, feeling annoyed at the sudden awakening, already knowing it was him just by his characteristical voice.

Naruto's annoying loud tone wasn't the best way to wake up someone up, afterall.

'' Hai, Sakura-chan!'' Naruto grinned, trying to hide his inner sorrow.

Sakura made some steps towards the orange ninja, ready to punch the living day light out of him, but she noticed Sasuke middle way and stopped abruptly to greet her beloved one.

''Sasuke-kun! Are you okay? You didn't come yesterday, I was so worried.''she said timidly as she stood by the raven's side.

Sasuke gave her a soft nod, looking her way uninterested.

''I was feeling ill. I am fine now, don't worry.'' He whispered softly, his breath forming fog in the cold air.

Sakura suppressed herself from squeeling. Sasuke's whispering voice always got her thrilled. She couldn't explain why but it made her feel closer to him.

''Good to know, Sasuke-kun. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask.'' Sakura said, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes turned now to her, cold as ever. He caught her wrist, removing her hand from him slowly, but still having hold of it as he spoke.

''There's nothing I'd ever ask from you.'' He muttered, earning a surprised look from Kakashi. Now, that was weird. Even when Sasuke was in a bad mood, he rarely was that mean to Sakura.

Naruto stayed speechless, stunned as well by Sasuke's attitude.

Sakura looked at Sasuke frozen, tears starting to form in her eyes, as she tried to suppress them, as her body trembled in vain attempt.

Sasuke could feel her shaking in his hand, as her wrist was still encircled by his fingers, as if he had forgotten to let loose of her. Instead, he tightened the grip on it, making Sakura's eyes even more wide.

''It's ok, Sasuke-kun.'' Sakura said, breaking the akward silence, as she faked a cheery smile to the raven one. But her voice had sounded broken at the suffix.

Sasuke internally cringed, wondering what had caused him to snap like that to his teammate. Sure, he found her annoying at times, but it was a sure thing that he didn't hate her. Was Naruto's presence just having this effect on him? Things were getting worse.

He let loose on her wrist, his look now softer on her. It wasn't like him to apologize, so instead he went silent, averting his eyes somewhere else, wishing he hadn't hurt Sakura too much. If it was another girl, he normally wouldn't care, but with Sakura it was different. She always was being so caring with him, and this had got to him, even if he never let show to her.

He just didn't want them getting any closer than they already had.

Sakura turned around and started following after Kakashi in dwelling silence, who was making his way towards the forest.

Sasuke wondered if she was crying, her figure still seemed slightly shaky.

Before though he could have any time to observe her any more, he felt a punch colliding to his face. It was Naruto's. Holding his cheek, he looked at the furious blonde who seemed to have a hard time controlling himself at that point.

''Bastard! Don't talk like that to Sakura-chan!'' Naruto said furious, but fast pressed himself to calm down, still feeling akward with Sasuke.

Naruto turned around and started following after Sakura, trying to cheer her up.

Even if Sasuke was important to him, he loved Sakura and cared for her, and he couldn't forgive anyone hurting her, even if it was Sasuke.

But he couldn't help that little stinging feeling in his heart that he had just made things worse for him and the raven. Somewhere inside him, though he'd never admit it, he wished Sasuke would soon forgive him his violent outburst. And some other part of him hated him for putting his own interest over his friend, Sakura.

Sasuke sighed and brushed it off, following last. He didn't protest for several reasons. One, he felt like he deserved it. Two, he had agreed with Kakashi on not causing any more stir between Naruto and him. Three, it was part of his plan to ignore Naruto at all costs.

He walked off, kicking a tiny rock, frustrated. He was torn in half. One part of him was mad and bitter at Naruto, with his swollen pride screaming _silently_ for ''justice''.

And the other part was feeling regrets for having gone off at Sakura like he had. Oh and a tiny smaller part felt bad for feeling regrets about that because… ''an Uchiha never felt regrets for anyone. ''

…Wait… Isn't that three? Sasuke and his multi personality disorders!

**Terrible chapter I know! Sorry it took so much time to update. I am having health problems and not much time to write. Oh and the fact that I get barely any reviews on my stories isn't helping, either.**

**Well, boring chapter I know. But it's building up!**

**Also, I have to say here that this story might eventually turn out in a love triangle(Sasuke-Naruto-Sakura). I just decided this now, so yeah.**

**R&R**

**Haihai.**


	4. Struggle

**Struggle**

During their walk to the training grounds, Naruto had kept his distance and Sasuke had been trying to provoke the blonde more than enough times to drive Kakashi crazy if he had caught notice of him doing so. He had promised himself to ignore Naruto at all costs, but this had gone down the boat, as soon as he noticed how careless Naruto was trying to play out when they were close. It seemed as if Naruto wasn't being affected by his indifference not a bit, which in turn made him want to upset the blonde in revenge.

So, in return, he was glaring with all the intensity of his hatred at Naruto from time to time and throwing random insulting remarks about the blonde whenever Kakashi talked about him. But whatever he did, Naruto ignored it all, even if he had to use all his mental strength to do so.

In reality, Naruto wasn't really trying to ignore Sasuke purposedly, but he felt akward and hesitant to do any move to him, especially after he had punched him a while ago and he was now trying to brush the distance created off by acting normal.

But being who he was, he messed his plans up, since he hadn't realized that his normal self should be the opposite of what he was acting like now. But he was too dizzy from the latest things happening between him and Sasuke and his trying to recover from the flu to have a clear mind for such things. In his mind, it was just all too complicated.

So, he didn't want to make things any worse, at least not till they were normal again. Then he could start acting like a jerk back to Sasuke, again.

And the more Naruto acted unaffected, the more secretly worked up Sasuke got about it.

Sasuke watched emotionless, as usual, while Kakashi showed them some new techniques.

Naruto was sitting on a small rock, absent minded, as usual, observing something random far away and occasionally nodding to his sensei.

Sakura was listening to Kakashi, trying to absorb what he taught them, as usual, while inside her she was really thinking something else.

And this was what Sasuke had told her some minutes ago. She still couldn't get his mean words out of her confused mind. More over, she couldn't understand why he hated her so much all of the sudden. She was only trying to be nice.

Even if she kept a cheerful façade, inside her she felt like going somewhere and staying alone, to think of what had happened. Maybe it would help her calm down if she settled things inside her. But who was she kidding? It was Sasuke. She couldn't control her emotions whenever it came to him.

She caught Sasuke eyeing her randomly from time to time, when she wasn't looking. But when she was down, she usually was good at observing her surroundings even if she didn't look straight at them. Instead, when she was genuinely cheerful, she didn't have a mind to look around carefully. Sometimes, she was too happy go lucky for her own good. Good thing she planned to be a medic nin because during a battle her attitude could cost her her life.

She shifted on her place uncomfortably. She wondered if the gazes Sasuke shot towards her side were glares or just neutrally colored. But she was too shy to look straightly back at him, so instead she kept pretending she was listening to Kakashi, saying ''Hai, sensei!'' and nodding her head positively from time to time.

''Ok, then. Now let me see what you got from my demonstration. Naruto, Sasuke, come where I stand. I want you to spar using the moves I showed you. I will tell you when to stop.''

This brought everyone out of their deep thoughts, as all eyes focused on the silver haired man, Kakashi.

Sakura felt relieved her name wasn't mentioned because in reality she had only caught notice of the 30% of what Kakashi had showed them.

Luckily for the raven, Sasuke had paid attention to his sensei closely for the most of the teaching, except from the times when his eyes suddenly wandered to the pink haired teammate as if a plan was secretly being worked out in his mind.

But the same couldn't be said for Naruto who had bothered the less from all three. His laughing eyes shot up to his sensei, standing up in a flash.

''I'll be glad to kick that teme's ass.'' He growled, as he grinned while he made his way towards Kakashi. He took his spot, eyeing his sensei with confidence.

''Hn. You wish.'' Sasuke muttered with hostility, earning a warning glare from Kakashi.

_Screw that. Why should I be the only one who acts mature? I won't let that dobe push me around anymore as if I am his play thing._

He made some determined steps towards the two men, and he took his place, staring into Naruto's light blue eyes with confidence.

_Like I'd wuss out on you._

Naruto glared back at Sasuke, fire burning in his eyes. There was a heavy tension in the air between the two boys. Even Kakashi and Sakura could tell and the first didn't know if it was a good idea to let them fight anymore but he stayed silent nonetheless, too uncertain himself of what was going on. Sure, the two boys were usually antagonizing each other, but this time felt like that one at the hospital, when they had ended up almost killing each other.

''Ok, then. Now show me what you got from all that.'' Kakashi said stepping back and standing some meters away from Sakura, who was watching the two boys in worry.

''Sensei, stop talking as if that dobe has the ability to actually learn a thing. Even Sakura would do better than him.'' Sasuke said suddenly, surprising himself with his boldness. It wasn't as if he was being purposedly mean to Sakura, but he was acting on instinct.

He knew Naruto would ignore him, as he had done so far while on the training, no matter how hard he had tried to provoke him, but Sakura was his weak point and he couldn't ignore his insults about her no matter what. The worst of all was that he didn't feel in the slightest bit bad for using Sakura like that. But his ego was secretly raging and he wanted to make Naruto break down at all costs, till he was satisfied.

Sakura's eyes shot to the raven, with visible hurt in them. No matter how hard the girl tried to hide her emotions, she failed. She smiled nonetheless, uneasily as she sat back on her rock, wishing she could just be invisible to everyone for the rest of the day.

''Sasuke…just do what I told you to, without unnecessary childish insults.'' Kakashi remarked, starting to be annoyed now.

''Don't worry, Sensei. I may not mind what that teme thinks of me but I will make him pay for talking like that about Sakura-chan!'' Naruto yelled, anger coloring his voice. And a small thought in the deepest of his mind kept bugging him how from the kiss it all turned out to them fighting about Sakura.

_Foolish dobe. He took the bait, …as expected. _Sasuke thought satisfied as he took his fighting stance.

''Enough of talk. Fight.'' Sasuke said coldly, in demanding tone, angering Naruto even more.

''Stop acting as if you are all that, you teme!'' the blonde shot, as he ran towards Sasuke in full speed, preparing a Rasengan in his hand.

At this, Kakashi sighed, realizing that Naruto had really paid no attention at his previous demonstration. This wasn't the way he had told them to start this fight.

Nontheless, he thought it was too late to interrupt the fight now, plus he wanted to check Sasuke's progress. He stood with his back against a pine tree, watching with interest as the two boys sparred with raw intensity.

''Tch. You are nothing but words, dobe.'' Sasuke said, as his body disappeared once Naruto's punch connected to it.

''A clone! You wuss!'' Naruto said angered as he turned around to dodge the attack but it was too late. Sasuke jumped down from the branch he had landed on previously, punching Naruto on the jaw, forcing him to collide with the solid ground.

''I'd call it ''battle tactic''. Something you clearly lack. Dobe.'' Sasuke said as he got on top of Naruto, landing more punches to his teammate.

''You teme! Get off me!'' Naruto yelled angrily as he used all his strength to push the raven off but to no avail. Sasuke held him still with one hand, as he prepared Chidori with his other.

''If you can't even push me off, how can you call yourself a ninja?'' Sasuke said coldly, giving more strength to his Chidori.

Sakura looked at the fight with wide eyes from fear. She was standing up in shock, fearing for the worst, as she eyed the two boys and Kakashi back and forth as if trying to understand what was going on.

''Sensei! Do something!'' she yelled, tears threatening her eyes.

Kakashi gave her a reassuring look, trying to fool her that he had everything under control, even though he wasn't sure of that himself.

He just wanted to see how Naruto would counter. Maybe Naruto was acting goofy more than often to drive someone nuts but Kakashi knew his students and he knew thatNaruto could definitely do better.

So, instead, he stayed his place, watching calmly at the two boys struggling.

Before Sasuke's lighting punch could connect to Naruto's chest, the orange ninja used his cloning technique faster than the speed of light and had his clones drag Sasuke off of him, united.

In a flash, Naruto stood up, readening his rasengan in fury.

Sasuke cursed inwardly, making the Naruto clones vanish by unleashing his chidori on them.

Soon, they were nothing but air.

Both stood eyeing each other, dwelling in rage. Sadly for Sasuke, he had used his aces too early into the fight and now he was out of chakra. He couldn't perform another chidori to counter Naruto's rasengan.

Instead, he stood on his spot silently, waiting for Naruto to strike, hoping he would make it in time to dodge the hit by tricking the blonde once he was close enough.

He might be able to hide his thoughts well but what Sasuke couldn't hide was his exhaustion. He kept trying to catch his breath as Naruto gathered more and more strength on his rasengan.

But suddenly, Naruto seemed to realize the reason Sasuke wasn't creating chidori in response. He was visibly exhausted and too weak to perform another jutsu requiring lots of chakra.

He sighed quietly, as he let his rasengan fade away slowly on his hand.

''I see you're too tired, teme, to fight back in the same level. Since I am not a wuss like you, I will not use chakra to end this fight. Believe it!'' Naruto said out of his teeth, his chest going in and out in exhaustion as well.

He could easily win this fight and teach Sasuke a lesson by using his rasengan but he didn't want to hurt the raven, plus it would feel like a cheap way to win, and he didn't want this.

''End this fight? The only thing I believe is that you will be the one to end.'' Sasuke said in hatred, as his eyes narrowed determinded on Naruto.

''Shut up!'' Naruto yelled in fury.

His face had an angry expression, as he ran towards Sasuke with all his speed, knocking him down on the ground, bodies in unison, sweat and clothes the only thing separating them.

Sasuke threw his shurikens at him, effectively scratching and wounding both of them, as his position didn't leave him a lot of room to be precise on his target. Gladly, he threw them in a way that they would create no deep wounds. Nontheless, Naruto still winced in pain, but instead of fighting back, he let his head fall on Sasuke's chest, too tired to struggle anymore. Not if Sasuke was willing to hurt himself for the shake of victory. Because, deep down, Naruto cared and loved the raven more than he did for his ego, unlike Sasuke.

''You bastard, …you're crazy.'' Naruto whispered out of breath, as the blood on his lips stained Sasuke's shirt.

''Get off of me.'' Sasuke whispered, as his lips accidentally touched Naruto's locks just below his jaw.

Even if Sasuke's cold tone could take back even the boldest one, Naruto didn't mind it so much because…His head connected to Sasuke's chest, where he could hear Sasuke's crazy heart beat which was faster than sound itself. Even though Naruto couldn't make out if this was because of the intense fight or because Sasuke felt ''something'', he still wished he could stay like this forever, because for some reason, he was glad being able to hear Sasuke's heartbeat and being so close to him. The raven's façade might never go off place, but his heart didn't lie. And Naruto felt special for being the one to hear it, no matter how stupid he'd feel later on while reflecting upon that small moment.

The two bodies breathed in unison, as if they were one, both too tired to protest or fight anymore. After a few seconds though, Sasuke's pride took over again and he started struggling weakly, trying to push Naruto off, muttering things Naruto couldn't make out.

However, the blonde ninja grasped the gesture and finally rolled over, lying down by Sasuke's side, his eyes pinning on the cloudless sky.

He felt shocked by the fact that he had felt so many things in the matter of mere seconds, from the time he fell on Sasuke till this very moment he got off.

It hadn't lasted for more than 6 seconds, yet he had felt as if it had been hours. He noticed how his own heart was beating insanely now. This always happened, whenever he came in close contact with Sasuke. But now he hoped that Sasuke, unlike him, hadn't been able to tell.

''You're lucky I am weakened from the flu, or you'd been doing your training at the hospital for the next few weeks, teme.'' Naruto finally muttered, once his breath had calmed down somewhat.

''Shut up, dobe. This fight was boring. Don't waste my time like that.'' Sasuke said getting on his knees and then standing up. Naruto slowly immidated him, eventually locking eyes with the raven for two seconds.

Even if they kept it at that, both could see in their eyes each a hint of guilt about the kiss back then, and that ,despite their returning back to their fighting routine, things weren't normal again. And they wouldn't be anytime, soon.

As Naruto turned around to follow after an arrogant fast paced Sasuke, he couldn't help but freeze at a realization. There had been a hint of something else, too, in Sasuke's eyes, something different than guild, something warmer…Something like lust.

_No, there's no way on earth this could ever be true._ Naruto thought, pushing fast the thought away from hurting mind.

The moment their eyes had locked was too small either way to be able to recognize what he saw clearly. And lust was just something that couldn't exist in Sasuke's onyx orbs. Even less if it was for Naruto. Or maybe not…

In the meantime, Sasuke was standing by Kakashi, fixing his messy clothes, while Sakura was eyeing both the boys worried and with a hint of curiosity.

Naruto approached slowly, glaring back at a scowling Sasuke who sent death glares his way.

But apparently, he wasn't the only one. Kakashi seemed to be mad at him, as well.

''Naruto, next time, if you don't pay attention during class, do bother to let us know. I am not interested in your personal matters with your teammates, so you, and you Sasuke, keep them out of here. Do otherwise and lady Tsunade will be notified of your attitude. Class is dismissed.'' Kakashi said, as he sighed annoyed. He fast retook his indifferent stance and he noted them to walk some distance away from their current position in the clear.

'' I bet you'd do the same if you had just recovered from the flu!'' Naruto yelled, secretly embarrassed that Kakashi had pointed out his lack of attention.

''Stop being a brat and come here. You'll stay back so I can show you again that fighting tactic. I won't have you messing up again next lesson for such pathetic excuses.'' Kakashi said, not really meaning to come out that harsh. But his inner concern for Naruto's situation with Sasuke had began tiring him. A lot.

Naruto muttered some come backs but followed nonetheless, his ego urging him to prove Kakashi he could master anything if he set his mind on it.

''Oh and Sakura…by the way, this is the ideal chance for you to practice your medical skills. Try healing Sasuke's wounds. When you're both done, you're free to go. See ya.'' Kakashi said as he kept walking with a worried Naruto following after him. He wasn't sure what his sensei was thinking, making a hurt Sakura stay with a mean Sasuke further along. It wasn't like his wounds were something big, either way. He could always go to the hospital some day in the week to get them fixed or even not go at all. Did Sakura really need to train on such minor ones?

Nevertheless, he knew Sakura wouldn't like him interventing again ,so he kept walking silently, wishing Kakashi would finish early with his training.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably at her spot, watching the retreating backs of Kakashi and Naruto. She felt like a wreck inside her, she didn't know why Kakashi chose to have her do this now, especially after he had seen how Sasuke had treated her. Was it another one of his plots to force his students get along? Nevertheless, her eyes shifted to Sasuke, who was sitting on a rock, elbows on his knees, and eyes closed in tiredom.

She swallowed deeply, forcing herself to be over with this. However, if Sasuke didn't want this, she wouldn't press him. She didn't have enough emotional power left for that.

In silence, she approached her beloved one, towering him uneasily.

She broke the silence with her soft voice, barely able to mask the broken tone in it.

''Ano,…Sasuke-kun.'' She said trying to gather his attention.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her emotionlessly as if waiting for her to go on.

''Yes?'' he prompted her, after she wouldn't talk.

''Can I…may I heal you?'' Sakura asked, her tone barely audible, as her cheeks got even paler in fear of being rejected.

Sasuke looked at her silently for some seconds, then nodded softly, his eyes falling on the ground.

Sakura smiled in return, even tho Sasuke could tell it was a fake one. Sadly for her, he could read her too well.

Sakura went closer to him, kneeling down in front of his sitting figure, her pink locks purposedly covering her timid eyes.

Sasuke shifted slightly backwards but made no other move besides his breathing which got more impatient if possible.

_Now it's the hard part._ Sakura thought blushing, as her nails dug into the grass in agony.

_Sasuke-kun, please take off your shirt._

_No, no. Sasuke-kun, can you take off your shirt?_

_That makes me sound like a desperate fangirl, damn it!_

_Sasuke-kun, can you remain bare chested? For medical purposes only!_

_Okay. This sounds retarded._

Sakura could'nt voice any of the thoughts above that poppedup in her head. Thing was though that she didn't know how to make Sasuke take off his shirt. But asking him to do so was really embarrassing for her. She felt like she was being very unprofessional about what was supposed to be her job in the future, but this was about the love of her life. It wasn't something she could go along as if it was a breeze of air.

''Tchk.'' Sasuke's tongue clinged impatiently in response to her pregnant silence.

Swallowing back to find some courage, she stayed silent as she realized she couldn't voice her request for her life, so instead she decided it'd be easier to show what she wanted.

Her fingers tagged softly on his shirt, entwining with the harsh texture, as in asking him to pull it off.

Sasuke sighed but didn't move. It was as if he was making it harder for her on purpose.

''Ano, Sasuke-kun…'' her voice got drawned in the suffix.

''Sakura, let's get over with this.'' Sasuke said annoyed, paying no attention to her hints.

''Fine.'' Sakura said, feeling a bit bitter of his reluctancy.

_It's not like you didn't expect this._

Her fingers clutched tighter on his shirt, as she pulled it down with more strength now, her heart beating like crazy, as she expected to be pushed off any moment now or be told a rude remark by Sasuke. But to her surprise, nothing of this happened and she fast retook tagging the clothe.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at Sakura's pulling but he made no protest, understanding this wasn't personal. Besides, he did have some chest scratches that annoyed him persistently.

Once the shirt was off, Sakura looked anywhere but Sasuke's chest, trying to lean her head down as much as possibly to hide her mad blush.

Once she left the shirt on the side of the rock and made no move to progress with the procedure, Sasuke thought it necessary to press her.

''Sakura, how can you heal me if you don't even look at me?'' he asked, sighing in annoyance as his remark made her blush more.

Sakura's eyes-behind her pink locks- locked with his curious but strict onyx orbs in response, trying to appear calm but to no much avail.

''Gomenasai. I will be done fast, Sasuke-kun.'' She said as her shaking fingers made contact with his bare chest, moving unfocused over the soft skin.

Her blush was growing deeper each second and Sasuke was staring in her eyes, as if to add on top of it all.

Nevertheless, Sakura tried to stay calm and focus her gaze on the chest scratches, passing chakra to each one and didn't move her fingers till they were completely healed.

But even to Sasuke it was clear that it was as if she was afraid to move any further.

''Annoying.'' Sasuke whispered coldly, making Sakura's fingers freeze at the spot. At that, they dropped down lifelessly, after having healed the last chest wound.

''I…'' Sakura whispered out of breath as she leaned her head down, gaze pinned on earth, trying to hide her tearful eyes that couldn't hide their sorrow anymore.

She was struggling very hard to not cry in front of Sasuke, who had started eyeing her now more intensely, as if studying her.

She felt more embarrassed at that and tried to move her pink locks in front of her eyes for further coverage. But as soon as her hand had touched her hair, she felt a soft hand taking hold of it.

Her eyes locked with Sasuke's, as she watched in stun while he took her hand and placed it on his forehead, pressing it with his on a small but aching wound at the center of it, just above his delicate nose.

She felt her heart stopping at the feeling of his soft hand pressing hers against his smooth skin.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes in tiredom and then muttered.

''This one.''

Sakura released softly the breath she had been holding, feeling relief washing over her once realization had stricken her.

Yup, Sasuke had accepted her.

(_In case someone didn't get it, Sasuke called the scratch-wound annoying, not Sakura, but Sakura thought he called her annoying at start. And yes, even scratches can be annoying, I should know cause my cat has scratched me countless times!_)

**R&R?**


End file.
